Punch Out Saga
What About What Happened Characters *Kim Combo (Protagonist) *TJ Combo (Kim's Coach) *Host/Announcers - Wade Neon and Jazmin Kimmy Minor Circuit *Crash Bandicoot *The Grizz *Jack the Hedgehog *Zomom (Champion) Major Circuit *Disco Kid *Zarya *Numbuh 4 *ChanChan (Champion) World Circuit *Meng Huo *Rainbow Dash *Jillian Honda *Master Mummy *Kathey the Crocodile (Champion) *Emerald Neon (Bonus Boxer) Character Boxer Outfits *Crash Bandicoot - Normal Wear with Orange & Brown Boxing Gloves. *The Grizz - Normal Wear with Fancy Purple Gloves *Jack the Hedgehog - Normal Wear with Black & Orange Boxing Gloves with Green Straps *Zomom - Normal Wear with Yellow Boxing Gloves *Disco Kid - His Normal Boxing Gear *Zarya - His Normal Blue & Yellow Protection Agency Outfit / Skin with Blue & Yellow Boxing Gloves *Numbuh 4 - *ChanChan - *Meng Huo - *Rainbow Dash - *Jillian Honda - *Master Mummy - *Kathey the Crocodile - Title Defense Outfits *Crash Bandicoot - Same, but with a Soft Helmet *The Grizz - *Jack the Hedgehog - Now has a Black Singlet, White Boxing Shorts. *Zomom - *Disco Kid - His Title Defence Gear *Zarya - *Numbuh 4 - *ChanChan - *Meng Huo - *Rainbow Dash - *Jillian Honda - *Master Mummy - *Kathey the Crocodile - *Emerald Neon - Boxer Information Minor Circuit *Crash Bandicoot **Hometown: N.Sanity Island **W/L Record: 5/50 (3 KO) **Slideshow: Crash is interested by Boxing, during a lazy day in N.Sanity Island & decides to give it a shot. **Pre-Fight: Crash spins his way into the Boxing Ring, smiling. **Round Intermissions ***Crash enjoys eating a Whumpa Fruit, while waiting & begins to sleep in his corner. ***Crash yawns, while stretching before going to sleep in his corner. **TJ's Tips ***"Watch out for Crash's spin punch, if he spins himself dizzy, punch his lights out" ***"If Crash missed the target, he gets confused for a few seconds until he finds you. Give him an uppercut surprise of your own" **Pre-Round: Crash suddenly wakes up & hops back on his feet, getting ready to fight again. **K.O./T.K.O.: Crash is sent flying right out of his Shoes before landing back down hard on his back, seeing Whumpa Fruits instead of stars floating around his head. *The Grizz **Hometown: Parts Unknown **W/L Record: 8/17 (5 KO) **Slideshow: The Grizz breaks out of Jail with his Bear Hands & takes a liking to his new moves & put on Fancy Purple Boxing Gloves **Pre-Fight: The Grizz breaks the door down & got inside the ring, facing Kim Combo, saying "Alright, let's start the First Round, I'm gonna slam that girl to the ground", as the Grizz gets ready. **Round Intermissions ***The Grizz stretching & pumping his arms, saying "Yo, girl! Your a tough one with an attitude, but I'm gonna show you that I'm a strong dude". ***The Grizz stretching & pumping his arms, saying "Do you think you have chance of breaking brick, cause the clock continues to tick." **TJ's Tips ***"The Grizz likes to run his mouth, sometimes in rhymes even. But listen carefully, Grizz's loudmouth can possibly be his downfall." ***"Be careful out there, the Grizz's punches can hurt you badly, but he never learns to shut up. Maybe that uppercut in the jaw should do the trick." **Pre-Round: The Grizz gets up, practicing his punches first, before turning to Kim & said "Don't think this is over, you know, it's time for the Next Round to go". **K.O./T.K.O.: The Grizz got hit hard on the jaw, screaming in pain, while staggering around, covering his jaw before he falls on his belly, defeated, while screaming "Dang that smarts". *Jack the Hedgehog **Hometown: Mobius Central **W/L Record: 12/14 (9 KO) **Slideshow: Jack sees the Boxing Poster & begins training, with lots & lots of running for quick feet. **Pre-Fight: Jack runs to the ring & slide into the ring, getting up & noticing Kim & says to her with a smile "You must be Kim, may the best boxer win". **Round Intermissions ***Jack stretches his legs a bit, while resting on a stool, saying "Your very good at this. Can't wait to continue this friendly fight." Jack rests up while drinking water. ***Jack stretching his arms, saying "You know, we're both have been in great shape. It seems like we're both been working out our very best." Jack sits on his stool, drinking water. **TJ's Tips ***"Let's go, Kim. Jack is very fast, but his quick feet makes him a capable dodger. Follow his pattern & once you figured it out, lay him a pounding." ***"When Jack has speed by his side, some fast punches are best blocked for surprise jabs, dodging isn't always the answer." **Pre-Round: Jack splashes some water on himself for a bit for washing he sweat off of him, saying "Ah, much better. Now where were we? Oh right, let's keep going" **K.O./T.K.O.: Jack is brutally hit & is sent rolling spindashing backwards like a ball, before crashing into the turnbuckles of the corner post & is knocked silly, with his arms on the ropes, while saying "You win...", while he is in a dizzing state *Zomom (Champion) **Hometown: Lost Hex **W/L Record: 14/10 (10 KO) **Slideshow: Zomom is devouring as many food as possible through morning, noon & even the sunset, before he sleeps in the night. (Similar to King Hippo) **Pre-Fight: Zomom, holding the Minor Circuit Championship Belt on his shoulder, stomping forward, looking like a giant in the boxing ring, before he steps into the ring, Pounding his chest for a bit, before he gets ready. **Round Intermissions ***Zomom says "Finally, its lunch time. I could use a break.", before he eats his sandwich, thinking that it's Lunch Time. ***Zomom is having his lunch break, eating a sandwich saying "I'm very thirsty, does anybody have water back here?" **TJ's Tips ***"Hmm, make sure these power punches don't hurt you too much. And since we see that he might have an appetite, his weakness could be his belly. It must be the target, hit it when it's wide open." ***"Oh man... it's becoming David vs. Goliath. You gotta keep on your toes & make sure Zomom doesn't hit you hard. He hits very hard for a Zeti, but he will slow down when he's shown either hunger or fatigue." **Pre-Round: Zomom finishes from his lunch break & gets ready to fight again, saying "Time for Dessert". **K.O./T.K.O.: Zomom stumbles backwards in a dizzying state before he falls right out of the ring with a big crash. Major Circuit *Disco Kid **Hometown: Brooklyn, NY, USA **W/L Record: 14/16 (7 KO) **Slideshow: Disco Kid's lifestyle & disco dancing skills. (Same as Punch Out!! Wii) **Pre-Fight: Disco Kid get his groove on, while he is a bit more focused than before while saying "Are you ready for this? Let's do this" **Round Intermissions ***Disco Kid says "I've got the Disco Fever, can you feel the Rhythm?" before he listens to music to pass the intermission time. ***Disco Kid says "I hope we can both step it up & hustle our way to the next level" before he listens to music to pass the intermission time. **TJ's Tips ***"Be careful Kim. Disco Kid is more focused than ever before, but he can still smile with shiny teeth. Prehaps hitting him in the teeth should do the trick" ***"Remember, Kim. Keep an eye out for Disco Kid's Disco Flurry when he is more focused." **Pre-Round: Disco Kid put the mirror away & gets himself prepared now more focused & says "Good luck, Kim." **K.O./T.K.O.: Disco Kid got punched into a spinning stat, hitting all 4 corners of the ring before he stops spinning & falls down on his stomach, saying "Ouch". *Zarya **Hometown: Krasnoyarsk Front, Russia **W/L Record: 17/12 (11 KO) **Slideshow: Zarya working out many Russian Gyms & Jazmin's Gym, flexing her muscles. **Pre-Fight: Zarya enters the ring, flexing for the camera before turning to Kim, with a smirk, getting ready. **Round Intermissions ***??? ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? *Numbuh 4 **Hometown: Somewhere in U.S.A **W/L Record: ?/? (? KO) **Slideshow: ??? **Pre-Fight: ??? **Round Intermissions ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? *ChanChan (Champion) **Hometown: Kanto **W/L Record: ?/? (? KO) **Slideshow: ??? **Pre-Fight: ??? **Round Intermissions ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? World Circuit *Meng Huo **Hometown: Nanman Village, China **W/L Record: ?/? (? KO) **Slideshow: ??? **Pre-Fight: ??? **Round Intermissions ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? *Rainbow Dash **Hometown: Cloudsdale **W/L Record: ?/? (? KO) **Slideshow: ??? **Pre-Fight: ??? **Round Intermissions ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? *Jillian Honda **Hometown: Tokyo, Japan **W/L Record: ?/? (? KO) **Slideshow: ??? **Pre-Fight: ??? **Round Intermissions ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? *Master Mummy **Hometown: Mausoleum, Egypt **W/L Record: ?/? (? KO) **Slideshow: ??? **Pre-Fight: ??? **Round Intermissions ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? *Kathey the Crocodile (Champion) **Hometown: Mobius Central (Thou Born in Space Gang Space Station) **W/L Record: ?/? (? KO) **Slideshow: ??? **Pre-Fight: ??? **Round Intermissions ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? *Emerald Neon (Bonus Boxer) **Hometown: Mobius Central **W/L Record: ?/? (? KO) **Slideshow: ??? **Pre-Fight: ??? **Round Intermissions ***??? **TJ's Tips ***??? **Pre-Round: ??? **K.O./T.K.O.: ??? Trivia *This is the first Saga where boxing is the central focus, instead of the traditional hand to hand fighting. **This is the first Saga to involve a friendly antagonist, Characters that serve as the final opponent that not evil. **Along with that mark the return of Von Kaiser *Little Mac was planned on being the guest star of the saga but was later replaced by Emerald Neon. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game